I, Average
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU/Menurut Tenten, dia bukan orang yang istimewa. Dia tidak sebaik Hinata, tidak sepintar Shikamaru, tidak sekaya Sasuke. Lalu, tiba-tiba kejadian yang cuma bisa dia tonton di drama mendatanginya, membuat dia bertemu dengan orang yang "beda dunia" dengannya/"Tenten-chan, kau sudah tahu perasaannya, sekarang kau harus tau perasaanmu sendiri."/enjoy/judul nggak pas sama isinya, maaf
1. Prologue

Tenten &amp; Gaara

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, typo(s) bertebaran, mainstream—mungkin, dll

* * *

.

**I, Average**

.

.

"Dapat tujuh puluh lagi, ya?"

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas hasil tes di tangannya ke arah gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang duduk di samping bangkunya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Paling tidak aku tidak perlu mengulang. Kau pasti dapat nilai sempurna, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Ini karena aku sempat belajar. Tenten-_chan_, kan, harus membantu Chiyo-_obaa-san_ tiap pulang sekolah."

Tenten tertawa. Dia memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam tas, sambil membayangkan ekspresi nenek angkatnya yang campur aduk antara tidak puas, marah, dan bosan. Lalu dia akan mendengar gerutuan, "Selain mengangkat boks sayuran dan buah, apa lagi yang kau bisa, hah? Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang supaya tidak usah membantuku di toko, tapi kau—" dan setelah itu pasti ada helaan napas panjang.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis bercepol dua itu menggeleng.

Hinata mengernyit. "Ada apa? Ini, kan, bukan akhir bulan."

"Aku harus menabung supaya bisa masuk universitas tahun depan," kata Tenten. "Lagian, aku bawa bekal, kok."

Gadis Hyuuga terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku beli makanan dulu, lalu aku segera kembali."

Tenten tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata meninggalkannya, rasanya dia merasa sedikit kesepian. Bukan apa-apa—sudah jadi tradisi kalau tiap bel jam istirahat, hampir semua orang akan keluar. Entah mau ke kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan, atau ke kantor klub ekstrakulikuler mereka. Tenten tidak masuk ke klub apapun, dan dia tidak terlalu suka membaca, jadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa didatanginya cuma kantin sekolah.

"Tumben kau tidak ke kantin," kata sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Tenten memutar badannya, kemudian menyapa, "Hai, Shikamaru. Aku tidak tahu kau duduk di belakangku hari ini."

Shikamaru yang mengelosorkan badannya sampai dagunya menyentuh meja, cuma meringis, lalu bilang, "Aku dari tadi tidur. Terima kasih sudah menutupiku dari pandangan _sensei_," dan matanya terpejam.

Tenten mengeryit. "Oke."

Karena merasa laki-laki paling pintar di sekolahnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi—bahkan para guru heran kenapa orang semalas itu bisa punya IQ tinggi—akhirnya Tenten mengambil _bento_ yang disiapkannya pagi tadi, menghadap ke depan, kemudian dia mulai makan. Sesekali dia melirik, memperhatikan situasi di kelasnya. Nyaris tersedak, ternyata bukan cuma dia dan Shikamaru saja yang duduk di kelas ini.

Di pojok kelas, dengan kacamata hitam yang tebal, duduk Shino yang sedang sibuk bermain handphonenya—Tenten bisa mendengar suara game yang dimainkan lelaki Aburame itu. Di tengah-tengah kelas, ada Sasuke—salah satu murid paling terkenal karena tampangnya, termasuk punya nilai di atas rata-rata, anak konglomerat, masuk klub sepakbola—terlihat sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto yang cuma beda satu hal saja sama Sasuke—sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia mengulang tiap kali ada tes. Di depan ada Sai yang sedang menggambar—sepertinya. Dua meja di depannya, ada seorang perempuan duduk sendirian—murid baru, baru pindah sehari lalu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Matsuri.

"Hinata mana?"

Tenten mendongak. Dia buru-buru menelan makanannya ketika menyadari yang bertanya adalah seorang laki-laki bermata _amethyst_ yang sudah sebulan dilantik jadi Ketua Murid.

"Neji-_senpai_—" Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kaget, aneh, dan canggung saat melihat kakak kelas bicara di sampingnya tiba-tiba. Meskipun itu sepupu sahabatnya sendiri. "Pergi ke kantin. Sebentar—katanya dia mau ke sini setelah membeli makanan."

Neji hanya berkata, "Oh," sebelum dia keluar kelas.

Bahkan Tenten tidak percaya _cuma _diperlukan waktu tiga detik bagi seorang Hyuuga Neji untuk _berjalan_ dari mejanya yang terletak di samping jendela pintu kelas yang letaknya di seberang ruangan. Mungkin karena dia Ketua Murid, batinnya.

Makanannya sudah habis, dan Hinata belum juga kembali. Tenten memasukkan kotak makannya, minum beberapa teguk air, lalu dia membuka buku pelajaran—karena besok ada tes, lagi.

"Ehm, permisi…"

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu berdiri di depan mejanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya ragu-ragu ketika dia bertanya, "Toilet di mana, ya?"

Tenten tersenyum. "Mau kuantar, Matsuri-_san_?"

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Tenten dengan anggukan riang.

—"—

Begitu bel sekolah tanda pelajaran hari itu berakhir berbunyi, seluruh kelas yang awalnya sepi—berhubung gurunya adalah Ibiki—langsung ramai. Tenten bisa melihat Hinata menghampirnya dengan ekspresi minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Tenten. "Pasti anak klub mading lagi, kan? Eh, tadi Neji-_senpai_ mencarimu."

Hinata melirik Shikamaru, yang tampaknya masih malas beranjak dari kursinya. Akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu berjongkok di samping meja Tenten. Katanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau menungguku? A-atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak makan?"

Sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat kalau Tenten bilang, "Tidak." Tapi dia juga tidak mau bohong, jadi dia ambil tengahnya saja. "Aku tunggu lima belas menit—sudahlah. Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi tidak usah minta maaf begitu."

Hinata berdiri. Dia mengusap matanya yang basah, membuat Tenten menghela napas.

"Kau masih ada kegiatan, sore ini?" tanya Tenten. Dia memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas, kemudian menyampirkan tas ke bahunya sambil berdiri. "Aku harus segera pulang. _Obaa-chan_ sedang tidak enak badan."

"A-aku ada rapat. Itu alasannya Neji-_nii-san_ mencariku tadi. M-maaf, ya, Tenten-_chan_…"

Tenten tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalau dia tidak segera pergi, Hinata yang suaranya sudah mulai gemetar itu bisa-bisa menangis. Dan Tenten tidak jadi pulang cepat karena harus menenangkan Hinata. Dan orang-orang yang mustinya rapat dengan si gadis Hyuuga harus menunggu, dan bertanya-tanya ada apa. Karena Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang gampang berhenti menangis, makan akan perlu waktu lama—sangat lama. Dan akhirnya, Neji mengirim seseorang ke kelas, dan menemukannya sedang berusaha membuat Hinata berhenti menangis. Lalu orang itu melapor pada Neji, dan Neji akan ke kelas ini, dan menemukan mereka berdua. Hinata makin takut—dan tangisannya makin parah—dan Tenten akan dimarahi. Dan Tenten, sudah dipastikan, tidak jadi pulang cepat.

"Iya, iya. Aku maafkan," sergah Tenten. Dia memeluk Hinata sedetik. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"E-eh—"

Tenten berlari ke luar kelas. Skenario yang terbentuk di kepalanya beberapa detik lalu langsung menguap. Sepanjang jalan, orang-orang yang mengenalnya memanggil namanya, melambaikan tangan padanya, berkata, "Eh, halo, Tenten-_san_," dan dia balas dengan serupa—memanggil nama mereka, melambai, dan berkata, "Halo juga!" dengan senyum dan napas ngos-ngosan.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi, dan Tenten akan mencapai koridor yang akan membawanya langsung menuju halaman luar sekolah. Dan itu menandakan dia akan berhenti berlari dari Hinata—bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia masih berlari.

"Tenten—!"

Dia hanya melambai sekenanya, "Halo, Sasame—"

BRAAAKK!

JDUK!

"Ugh—"

Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia mengusap kepalanya, merasakan seperti ada benjolan di sekitar ubun-ubunnya. Salah satu sikunya terasa perih—matanya melebar ketika dia melihat ada darah di lengan bajunya.

"Sini, aku bantu kau berdiri," kata seorang perempuan sambil menariknya perlahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dia melihat beberapa orang melakukan hal yang sama pada seorang yang terduduk di depannya—laki-laki, berambut merah bata, dengan tangan yang juga mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya.

'Uh, oh,' batin Tenten.

Tidak perlu waktu bagi Tenten untuk mengetahui siapa yang dia tabrak. Meski—kata Ino, teman sekelasnya yang bisa-bisanya meluangkan waktu mengelompokkan anak yang populer dengan tidak—laki-laki di depannya itu tidak masuk dalam kategori "sangat populer", tapi dia yakin semua orang mengenalnya. Sabaaku Gaara, ketua klub judo yang merupakan mantan olahraga favoritnya, masuk ke dua-puluh-lima-orang paling pintar di sekolah, anak pemilik restoran kecil di ujung gang rumahnya.

Punya penggemar, pastinya.

.

—to be continued—

.

.


	2. I, Average

Tenten &amp; Gaara

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, abal, typo(s) bertebaran, mainstream—mungkin, dll

* * *

.

**I, ****Average**

.

.

"Tenten-_san_, aku lepaskan, ya," kata Sasame sambil melonggarkan pegangannya pada pundak Tenten.

Saat Tenten bertumpu pada kakinya, rasanya seperti ribuan jarum menusuk kakinya. Dia menelan ludah. Hatinya menangis.

"T-terima kasih, Sasame-_san_," katanya sambil tersenyum seadanya. Dia menutupi sikunya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sasame mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tanganmu terluka."

Tenten menoleh. Orang-orang yang menolong Gaara juga sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor ini.

"Maaf," kata Tenten. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia justru mendekat, kemudian meraih tangan Tenten.

"Hei—!"

Gaara meletakkan sebuah plester luka di telapak tangannya. "Kuharap lukamu cuma lecet saja."

Tenten mengamati plester itu, lalu menatap mata _jade_ Gaara. "Eh—eum… terima kasih."

—"—

Malam harinya, setelah membereskan peralatan makan yang Tenten dan neneknya gunakan beberapa menit lalu, Tenten duduk di samping neneknya dan membersihkan luka di sikunya dengan alkohol. Kapas, perban, dan obat merah berada tak jauh darinya.

"Cuma tabrakan sama orang saja sampai begitu?" tanya Chiyo yang berbaring di depan televisi sambil mengganti-ganti _chanel_. "Kau yakin bisa membohongiku?"

"Aku terpeleset, menghantam tembok dengan kepala, tangan, dan kakiku, lalu menabrak orang," jelas Tenten—untuk yang kelima kalinya. "Aku saja bingung kenapa sampai separah ini. Tapi terima kasih sudah 'memperbaiki' kakiku—meskipun masih sakit, sih, sebenarnya. Apa _obaa_-_chan_ dulunya dokter?"

Chiyo terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Benjol sedikit."

"Sakit, tidak? Perlu aku cek?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Semoga saja besok sudah hilang."

Setelah selesai memperban sikunya, dia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kotak kesehatan dan meletakkannya di atas lemari.

"Aku mau tidur dulu," kata Tenten. Dia hanya mengangkat alis ketika mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Chiyo.

Pusing menghampirinya ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Tangannya memegang plester kecil yang diberikan Gaara padanya sore tadi, menatap dengan kedua mata _hazel_-nya yang mengantuk.

"Sayangnya tidak 'cuma lecet saja'," katanya, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

—"—

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya Shino yang duduk di samping Tenten, ketika Hinata sudah keluar untuk beli makanan di kantin—kali ini dia membawa _melon-bread _yang dia beli di toko sebelah rumahnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabnya ringkas.

"Bohong."

Tenten tidak mengubris. Meski begitu, dia tetap saja bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku, kan, tidak pincang sewaktu jalan."

"Insting," jawab Shino datar.

Tenten merengut sebal, kemudian dia melanjutkan makan. Saat dia akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, ujung matanya menangkap punggung Matsuri yang duduk sendirian, beberapa meja di depannya.

"Matsuri-_san_!" panggil Tenten, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh. "Kau bawa bekal juga, kan? Mau makan bersamaku?"

Senyum Matsuri merekah. Tenten juga tersenyum, dan dia langsung berdiri.

"Akh!" teriaknya.

Tenten langsung terduduk, meremas roknya dengan mata membulat menahan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya. Meskipun tidak separah kemarin, tapi tetap saja gerakan tiba-tibanya membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit.

"Ada apa, Tenten-_san_?" tanya Matsuri sambil berjalan mendekat.

Tenten mengangkat jempolnya, berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Beberapa orang yang berada di kelasnya hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Shino tertawa pelan.

"Diam!" desis Tenten. "Bisa-bisanya kau…"

Hinata datang beberapa saat kemudian. Awalnya dia tampak kaget ketika melihat Tenten dan Matsuri makan bersama, tapi beberapa menit setelahnya mereka mengobrol seperti teman biasa.

"Matsuri-_san_," panggil Hinata. "Apa kau sudah memutuskan mau ikut klub apa?"

Matsuri menggeleng. "Apa setiap siswa di sekolah ini harus punya klub-nya?"

"Tidak," jawab Tenten. "Tapi sebaiknya punya."

Hinata melirik Tenten dengan alis terangkat, tapi dia hanya mengiyakan. "Aku ikut klub mading dan memasak."

"Aku suka memasak!" kata Matsuri.

"Hari ini adalah jadwal klub memasak," kata Hinata. "Kau bisa ikut aku sore ini."

Mata Matsuri berbinar.

Tenten melihat ke luar jendela. Kakinya masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri, dan rasanya menjalar sampai ke benjol di ubun-ubunnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan ijin pulang," kata Shino, sebelum berjalan ke meja di sebelah Sai yang duduk paling depan.

Tenten tercekat, sementara Matsuri dan Hinata yang sibuk dengan perkenalan-klub langsung berhenti bicara.

"Kau berkeringat, Tenten-_chan_," ujar Hinata sambil mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke kening Tenten. "Dinginnya!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri. "Tadi kau berteriak. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tenten menggeleng. Meskipun dia tertawa, tapi pandangannya sudah mulai tidak fokus. "Shino saja yang sedang sensi padaku hari ini."

Baik Hinata maupun Matsuri tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis bercepol dua itu.

—"—

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Tenten sambil menyeret kakinya keluar dari halaman sekolah. "Kalau saja si Shino tidak se-ember itu… aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran Itachi-_sensei_ hari ini!"

Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang tidak kalah ganteng dari adiknya, bulan ini baru saja diterima menjadi guru di sekolah Tenten. Guru yang mengalahkan kepopuleran Kakashi—bukan cuma karena tampangnya, tapi cara mengajarnya yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Bertemu dua kali seminggu, dan Tenten harus melewatkan salah satunya.

Dia ingin menendang sesuatu sekuat-kuatnya, menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon, dan meremukkan tulang Shino dengan tangannya. Tapi itu berarti dia harus berjalan lebih jauh—dan sekedar _berjalan_ saja sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

Tenten berhenti berjalan. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat, dan dia tidak segan melemparkan seluruh tubuhnya ke orang yang bertanya padanya itu.

Dia berbalik—dengan kaki terseok. "Kau tidak tahu?! Jalanku saja pincang begini—!"

Ucapan Tenten terhenti seketika. Dia mendekap mulutnya, lalu berjalan mundur, menjauhi laki-laki yang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat darinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tenten cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-_san_!"

Gaara berhasil meraih Tenten. "Ini gara-gara aku?"

"Tidak!" Bahkan seluruh sel di tubuh gadis itu menyangkalnya. "Bukan. Ini bukan gara-gara menabrakmu—aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

Tenten melepaskan tangan Gaara, dengan pandangan memohon. "Ini karena aku kembali terjatuh setelah aku keluar dari sekolah kemarin sore. Aku terburu-buru—jadi aku jatuh lagi."

Gaara tidak begitu saja percaya, dan Tenten tahu itu. Tapi gadis itu juga tidak bisa terus-terusan mengatakan "baik-baik saja" ketika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Dan dari tadi dia berusaha tidak bertumpu pada kakinya yang keseleo, dan itu membuat kakinya yang lain kelelahan. Berjalan lebih baik dari pada berdiri seperti ini, dan duduk jelas lebih menyenangkan dari pada berjalan. Dia ingin pulang. Segera.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Tenten mengangguk.

"Naik apa?"

Diam sebentar. "Bis?" jawab Tenten ragu. Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apalah, batinnya.

"Bis?"

"Maksudku—aku naik bis," kata Tenten mantap. "Kalau begitu—"

"Aku antar, ya," Gaara menawarkan. "Sepeda, tapi kurasa lebih cepat dari bis."

Tenten mengernyit. Bahkan tetangganya yang masih sekolah dasar tahu kalau _bis_ lebih cepat dari _sepeda_.

"Aku tahu rumahmu. Kalau kau naik bis, kau harus berjalan lebih jauh dari halte ke rumahmu daripada dari sini kerumahmu. Dan aku yakin kau sebenarnya tidak akan naik bis. Jadi, aku akan mengantarkanmu," kata Gaara. "Tunggu di sini. Satu menit."

"Eh—"

Tenten cuma bisa mengulurkan tangannya pada punggung Gaara yang menjauh. Karena kakinya benar-benar pegal, akhirnya dia mulai berjalan.

"Bukannya aku bilang, 'Tunggu di sini'?" kata Gaara sambil berhenti tepat di samping Tenten.

Tenten menoleh. Dia ingin bilang kalau kakinya sakit bila dipakai berdiri terus-menerus, tapi pasti akan membuat laki-laki yang kini menatapnya tajam itu tidak enak hati. Akhirnya dia cuma bilang, "Maaf."

"Naik," perintah Gaara.

"Tunggu, Gaara-_san_," kata Tenten. Dai tahu kalau dia harus menolak tawaran Gaara. Bukan cuma karena mereka termasuk kategori "asing", melainkan juga Gaara menolongnya karena merasa bersalah padanya—menurutnya—padahal laki-laki itu tidak salah apa-apa. "Apa kau mau membolos?"

"Aku tidak pernah membolos kelas selama aku sekolah di sini, dan cuma satu jam pelajaran—lagipula, setelah aku mengantarkanmu, aku akan kembali ke sini," terang Gaara tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Naik," kata Gaara dingin.

Tenten menelan ludah. Dia pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Ketika Neji memarahi adik kelas karena mengganggu Hinata sewaktu masih SMP, ketika Sasuke terganggu dengan teriakan penggemarnya yang tidak pernah absen tiap hari, dan ketika Ibiki menghukumnya karena lupa bawa tugas.

"B-baik."

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas boncengan sepeda milik Gaara.

"Pegangan padaku."

Tenten memegang ujung seragam Gaara dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu berkata, "S-sudah."

"Oke, aku jalan sekarang."

Tenten mulai merasakan hembusan angin yang dengan lembut menerpanya. Beberapa kali dia tidak sengaja menarik baju Gaara, lalu dia berkata "Maaf," berkali-kali sampai laki-laki itu menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tenten melihat sekitar. Mereka memasuki kompleks perumahan yang biasa dilewati Tenten saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, sebelum melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan komplek perumahan yang lebih sederhana—tempat rumahnya berada.

Laju sepeda Gaara melambat. Tenten melihat ke depan, menyadari mereka sedang berada di tanjakan.

"Kau mau aku turun?" tanya Tenten tidak nyaman.

"Tid—ak."

Tapi baru beberapa detik, akhirnya Gaara berhenti.

Tenten tertawa kecil. Dia perlahan turun dari sepeda, lalu berjalan di samping Gaara yang menuntun sepedanya. "Kau bisa naik dan menungguku di atas," katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tenten tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Beberapa menit berbicara dengan seorang Gaara, dia sadar kalau laki-laki itu punya tipikal keras kepala, meskipun dia tahu kalau Gaara punya tujuan baik.

"Sudah lama aku tidak naik sepeda," katanya tiba-tiba. "Terakhir kali… mungkin waktu kelas enam sekolah dasar."

Gaara melirik Tenten, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kekecilan, lalu _obaa-chan_ memberikannya pada anak tetangga yang baru akan masuk sekolah. Namanya Inari, benar-benar menggemaskan," terang Tenten. "Aku yang mengajarinya naik sepeda, dan ternyata dia lebih cepat daripada diriku—dia cuma butuh waktu sebulan."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa—"

"Oh, ya, dari mana kau tahu rumahku, Gaara-_san_?" tanya Tenten, tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Aku setiap hari lewat depan rumahmu."

Kening gadis bercepol dua itu mengernyit. "Bukannya lewat situ lebih jauh, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh…"

Mereka sampai di puncak tanjakan. Gaara naik sepedanya terlebih dahulu, baru disusul Tenten.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara.

Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Iya."

—"—

Setelah memastikan kakinya sudah berada posisi yang tepat, siap untuk menjadi tumpuannya, Tenten berdiri dari kursi sepeda. Gaara mengamati gerakan Tenten, menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat gadis itu menggingit bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Gaara. "Aku pikir keadaanmu lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Mana nenekmu?"

"Mungkin ada di dalam rumah." Tenten menghadap Gaara, kemudian membungkuk khidmat. "Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengantarkanku. Semoga kau bisa kembali ke sekolah dengan selamat."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan tingkah Tenten. "Besok, aku jemput kau di sini… jadi jangan berangkat lebih dulu," katanya sambil memutar sepedanya.

"Eh? Tidak perlu," sergah Tenten. "Besok aku pasti bisa berjalan normal."

"Akan aku pastikan besok," kata Gaara datar.

"Tapi—"

"Akan kupastikan," ulang Gaara, "besok."

Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sudah cukup dengan perilaku semena-mena laki-laki di depannya yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya—meskipun itu jelas menguntungkannya. Tenten punya hak untuk melakukan apapun dengan dirinya, hidupnya, dan cuma gara-gara seseorang memergokinya pulang dengan jalan pincang, bukan berarti orang itu punya hak untuk mencabut kewenangan Tenten atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Tenten, dengan segenap jiwa raganya, akan berkata—

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Gaara, dengan tatapan terhunus tepat ke mata _hazel_ Tenten.

Emosi Tenten lenyap seketika.

"Bukan karena aku merasa bersalah—maksudku, aku jelas merasa bersalah karena menabrakmu—tapi aku menolongmu karena aku khawatir," jelas Gaara. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menghela napas, kemudian kembali menatap Tenten. "Aku—menyukaimu."

Hening.

Tenten berjalan mundur. Menjauhi Gaara yang pipinya merona tipis.

"Terima kasih," katanya dengan wajah kosong, membuat Gaara mengernyit. Lalu dengan kaki pincangnya dia berlari ke dalam, melewati toko sayurnya, tidak mengindahkan tatapan kaget bercampur heran dari neneknya yang akan keluar dari rumah, lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Rasanya panas, jauh lebih panas daripada saat ketika dia dihajar oleh temannya sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu.

Suara Chiyo memanggil-manggil namanya dari luar, lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Tenten merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak sempat mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal di atas kasur.

"Tenten, kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chiyo menghela napas. "Aku melihat temanmu, katanya kakimu sakit, jadi kau disuruh pulang oleh gurumu. Sebegitu sakitnya, ya, sampai-sampai kau lupa berpamitan dengannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang terima kasih," jawab Tenten pelan, masih di posisi yang sama.

Chiyo menarik kaki Tenten yang sakit, membuat gadis itu berteriak sambil memutar badannya.

"_Obaa-chan_…" rengek Tenten.

Sang Nenek tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengurut kaki cucunya, memukul pelan ketika Tenten merintih bilang, "Jangan keras-keras, _obaa-chan_," lalu kembali mengurut.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, hari ini kau jangan masuk sekolah. Sekarang, berapa banyak yang tahu kau begini?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau hari ini Itachi-_sensei_ mengajar, makanya aku harus masuk. Tidak banyak yang tahu, paling cuma setengah dari satu kelas, ditambah—"

Tenten langsung terdiam.

"Hm?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah membantuku di toko—hari ini istirahat saja. Jadi, besok kau bisa masuk sekolah," kata Chiyo.

"B-boleh aku tidak masuk?" tanya Tenten. "Aku pikir lebih baik istirahat lebih lama… lebih baik."

Chiyo mengerutkan kening. Tapi dia mengangguk.

—"—

"Tenten-_chan_!"

Gadis bercepol dua itu melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Hinata menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan saat Hinata berkali-kali mengatakan khawatir padanya.

"Kau tidak masuk kemarin, apa makin parah?" tanya Hinata. "Terus hari ini kau berangkat telat. Aku tidak bisa menyapamu tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Tenten. "Buktinya, aku sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasanya, kan?"

Hinata masih menatapnya tidak percaya, jadi Tenten mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kemarin lusa, apa Itachi-_sensei_ keren saat mengajar?"

Pipi Hinata merona. Tenten tertawa—semua perempuan di sekolahnya benar-benar tidak ada yang tidak menyukai guru muda itu.

"Itachi-_sensei_ mengajarkan banyak rumus cepat yang bisa kita gunakan waktu ujian, lalu dia menceritakan pengalamannya waktu masih jadi mahasiswa. Katanya—" Hinata memegang kedua pipinya. "Kau tahu, waktu itu dia tersenyum pada kami semua, dan setelah pelajarannya, aku pikir Matsuri-_san_ nyaris pingsan karena selama pelajaran beberapa kali ditanyai oleh Itachi-_sensei_."

Tenten menatap Matsuri iri. "Aku saja yang sudah sekolah disini setahun lebih belum pernah ditanyai sama sekali…"

"Oh, iya, hari ini ada rapat kelas soal bazar yang akan diadakan setelah ujian akhir semester," kata Hinata. "Kalau bisa, jangan pulang dulu, ya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya karena kau sudah bilang duluan, Hinata-_chan_…" kata Tenten lemas,

Pelajaran berlangsung secepat yang Tenten inginkan. Kakinya yang dengan ajaib bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala—dia harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada neneknya—karena seharian ini dia tidak merasakan apapun meski harus berjalan sampai ke kantin yang berada di ujung sekolah dan berdesak-desakan dengan murid-murid lain demi membeli tiga _melon-bread _dan dua kotak teh _oolong_.

Shikamaru duduk di belakangnya, dan entah ada apa dengan Azuma sehingga bisa tahu kalau laki-laki pemalas itu sedang tertidur—Tenten harus beberapa kali menghindari lemparan kapur dari Azuma yang meleset.

"Kalau begitu," kata suara malas Kakashi, "kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini. Oh, ya, aku dengar soal bazar. Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, _Sensei_."

"Aku tunjuk kau yang jadi ketua panitia _stand_ di kelas kita. Selanjutnya, terserah kau."

Sasuke membungkuk kecil, lalu setelah Kakashi keluar kelas, dia berjalan ke depan dan berkata dengan suara lantang, "Oke, akan ada banyak hal yang perlu dipersiapkan. Kita perlu sie perlengkapan—yang akan mempersiapkan peralatan—"

Tenten menghela napas. Dia memandang ke arah langit. Yang perlu dia dengarkan adalah namanya, jadi dia bisa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak perlu mendengarkan yang lain. Tinggal setuju, beres.

Kalau sewaktu sekolah waktu seakan berjalan dua kali lebih cepat, sekarang justru kebalikannya. Dia ingin pulang, mandi, membantu neneknya di toko, lalu nonton tivi sambil makan kue mochi yang dibeli Chiyo beberapa hari lalu, kemudian tidur, dan bangun esok paginya.

"Tenten," panggil Sasuke. "Kau jadi sie kostum."

"Sama Hinata, tidak?" tanya Tenten dengan nada setengah meminta.

"Tidak! Kau dengan Sai—" Sasuke melihat kertas yang dipegangnya "—Ino, Matsuri, Naruto dan—"

"Jangan sama Naruto, dong!" protes Ino. "Lebih baik sama Chouji sekalian—"

Dan Tenten tidak perlu mendengarkan lanjutannya. Dia sie kostum—merancang, membuat, menyiapkan kostum. Dengan beberapa orang yang Sasuke sebutkan tadi.

"Oke, cukup sekian," kata Sasuke mengakhiri. "Aku tidak peduli dengan protes dari siapapun—termasuk kau, Yamanaka—dan akhir minggu ini kita akan kembali melakukan rapat lanjutan. Jadi, jangan ada yang pulang—terutama kau, Naruto. Sekian."

Sasuke keluar kelas, diikuti gerombolannya, dan beberapa orang termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang tampak tidak terima, lalu Shikamaru yang berjalan malas dengan Chouji yang makan _snack_ di sampingnya, lalu Tenten dan Hinata, dan yang terakhir… Sai yang entah sejak dari kapan dekat dengan Shino dan Kiba.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada ekstrakulikuler, jadi kita bisa jalan berdua ke depan sekolah sama-sama," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sayang, ya, rumah kita beda arah."

"Hinata, aku mau tanya," kata Tenten tiba-tiba. "Jangan pingsan, ya."

Hinata tertawa geli. "Memangnya mau tanya apa?"

"Kau, kan, suka dengan Naruto—"

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Tenten juga ikut berhenti. Dia menatap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan ekspresi was-was, lalu berkata, "Kau bilang kau tidak pingsan kalau aku bertanya," ketika pipi Hinata mulai memerah.

"A-aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," kata Hinata sambil memegang pipinya. Dia mulai berjalan kembali.

Tenten memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu lupakan."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sewaktu mereka berada di lorong sekolah yang melewati halaman belakang sekolah di dekat aula, tatapannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu murid yang berpakaian putih.

"Klub judo sedang ada kegiatan, sepertinya," kata seseorang yang berjalan tak jauh di belakang Tenten. "Eh, lihat! Gaara-_kun_ melihat ke arah kita."

Tenten yang mendengarkan buru-buru kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menarik-menghembuskan napas.

"Jadi," dia berdeham sekali. "Hinata?"

"A-ada apa, Te-tenten-_c-chan_?"

Hinata kumat lagi gagapnya, dan rasanya Tenten butuh seseorang untuk membuat kakinya keseleo lagi.

"Aku cuma ingin tanya, kenapa kau menyukainya," kata Tenten. "Jadi… kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Tenten melirik Hinata sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"A-aku—hanya melihat sisi lain Naruto-_kun_… yang jarang diketahui orang lain. Itu membuatku melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Hm?"

Hinata menerawang, lalu berkata, "Aku… pernah melihatnya menolong orang—b-bukan cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali—ketika dia pulang sekolah. Dan teman satu klub denganku pernah bertanya padanya, kenapa dia memakai sepeda tiap ke sekolah, padahal dia bisa naik mobil kalau dia mau—dia menjawab dia cuma ingin agar menolong orang lebih cepat. Katanya, kalau pakai mobil, dia pasti repot harus cari parkir dan lain-lain."

Tenten mengamati wajah Hinata. Dia cuma pernah melihat air muka seperti itu ketika Hinata bercerita bahwa ayahnya baru saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun—jadi cuma bisa lihat setahun sekali.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, eh?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Kau menyukai seseorang, karena orang itu jelas berbeda dari yang lainnya, kan? Dia punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Meskipun tidak semua orang melihatnya, tapi kau tahu kalau itu nyata…"

"Eh—Tenten-_chan_?"

"Kita sudah berteman bertahun-tahun—apa kau tahu, apa yang bisa orang lihat dariku? Sesuatu yang membuatku berbeda dari orang lain, yang mungkin aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tahu ketika orang menyukaimu, itu karena kau cantik, pintar, rajin, baik hati, dan meskipun kau kelihatan pemalu, tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang kuat."

"Ten—"

"Apa kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_, apa yang berbeda dariku dari yang lain?!" tanya Tenten dengan bibir gemetar.

Hinata menarik Tenten menuju sebuah kursi di bawah pohon di taman yang sedang mereka lewati. Dia mengusap-ngusap bahu Tenten, lalu bertanya lembut, "Ada masalah apa?"

Tenten mengucek matanya yang berair. "Beberapa hari yang lalu—seseorang—aku tidak pernah bicara dengan dia sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku hanya tahu dia karena dia populer, meskipun kata Ino dia tidak sepopuler Sasuke."

Kening Hinata mengernyit. Tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku terpeleset—lantainya basah, ada tulisannya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya—aku menabrak tembok, kakiku terkilir karena aku salah menempatkan keseimbanganku, dan aku menabrak seseorang. _Orang itu_. Lalu kemudian dia menyalahkan dirinya karena menurutnya aku terluka karena dia. Dia tidak bilang begitu, tapi aku rasa dia memang benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba…"

Wajah Tenten seperti melihat film horor. Ini pertama kalinya gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat sekalut itu.

"Tenten—?"

"Tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku!" seru Tenten. Lalu dia menangis di pelukan Hinata.

Hinata bergeming selama lima detik.

"Hah?"

Tenten langsung mendongak. Keningnya mengernyit ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan tampang keheranan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hah'?"

Hinata menjauh dari Tenten. "Aku bingung. Apa masalahnya ketika seseorang bilang suka pada_mu_? Orang-orang yang kukenal, selain kau, akan senang bila mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

Tenten mengelap ingus dengan lengan bajunya, lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Aku memang tahu tentangnya, siapa sih yang tidak tahu tentang Sabaaku Gaara—"

"Oh, jadi Gaara-_san_, ya?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

Tenten menelan ludah. "Oke, jadi kau akhirnya sudah tahu—tapi bukan itu masalahnya—dengarkan aku. Aku—semua orang tahu dia. aku tidak peduli dengan _ranking_ kepopuleran yang dibuat Ino, tapi dia salah satunya. Sedangkan aku?

"Hinata, semua orang tahu Neji-_senpai_ karena dia Ketua Murid, semua orang tahu Sasuke karena dia tampan, semua orang tahu Naruto karena dia serampangan—" melihat wajah Hinata, dia buru-buru minta maaf. "Tapi aku? Seperempat anak di sekolah tahu aku karena aku mengajak mereka mengobrol duluan—"

"Siapa bilang cuma seperempat?" potong Hinata. "Banyak, kok yang tahu tentang dirimu."

"Mungkin yang kau kenal termasuk bagian dari seperempatnya," sergah Tenten. "Tapi Hinata—"

"Apa kepopuleran benar-benar penting? Apa anak populer harus suka dengan anak populer? Apa anak yang tidak populer tidak boleh suka—bukan hanya sekedar _mengagumi_, aku tekankan di sini—dengan anak populer? Mereka manusia. Manusia punya hak untuk menyukai siapapun dan apapun yang mereka inginkan, asalkan benar dan pada tempatnya. Dan aku yakin itu tidak terbatas pada kepopuleran."

Tenten menggigit bibir. "Terus kenapa dia bilang _suka _padaku?"

Hinata terdiam, berpikir, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau melihat Naruto-_kun_ dengan cara yang berbeda dengan aku melihatnya. Mungkin dia melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi kita baru bicara beberapa kalimat. Kita baru bertemu sehari, kurang dari satu jam, dan besoknya bertemu lagi, lalu bicara sebentar, lalu dia—"

"Apa waktu benar-benar berharga bagimu?" sela Hinata. "Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ ketika dia menolongku, waktu kecil. Ketika aku dijahili oleh anak-anak sekelas kita. Bukan karena aku sudah _mengenal_nya selama bertahun-tahun."

Tenten terdiam.

"Aku bisa melihat, kau bukannya tidak mau menyukainya, tapi kau tidak bisa menerima dia menyukaimu," ujar Hinata. "Tenten-_chan_, kau bisa melarang dirimu menyukai seseorang—meskipun aku yakin itu tidak akan berhasil—tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Hinata melihat sekitar, mencari inspirasi. Lalu mata _amethyst_-nya kembali pada Tenten. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya sejak saat itu?"

Tenten menelan ludah, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku merasa tidak enak setiap melihatnya. Jadi, aku… menghindarinya. Tapi justru itu membuatku main tidak nyaman."

Hinata menepuk bahu Tenten sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tenten-_chan_, biarkan semuanya berjalan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kau sekarang mungkin takut—aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan—tapi, biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan ringan. Kau sudah tahu perasaannya, sekarang kau harus tahu perasaanmu sendiri."

—"—

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Chiyo sambil berjalan mendekat. "Menghalangi pembeli melihat-lihat sayuran, kau tahu?"

"Aku nanti bisa menyingkir," kata Tenten malas. Namun dia berdiri dan duduk di atas kursi plastik kecil di pojok depan toko. "Masalah teratasi."

"Katanya ada pengisian angket, ya?" tanya Chiyo.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau isi apa?"

Tenten menunduk, memperhatikan jalan setapak yang basah karena hujan beberapa menit lalu. "Meneruskan usaha keluarga."

Chiyo mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Tenten menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan neneknya yang menata tumpukan posisi beberapa sayuran yang tampaknya nyaris jatuh. Dia melihat sekeliling tokonya yang didominasi warna hijau dan coklat, kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Anak yang mengantarkanmu sewaktu kau sakit beberapa bulan lalu," kata Chiyo tiba-tiba, "dia sering ke sini."

"…"

"Dia bilang dia teman satu sekolah, tapi karena tidak pernah satu kelas—mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia bilang supaya aku tidak usah cerita-cerita padamu. Ah… dia sering membeli buah dan sayur di sini."

"Mungkin karena tidak ada toko di dekat rumahnya."

Chiyo berhenti, melirik ke arah Tenten, lalu dia kembali berkata, "Dia bilang, dia selalu melihatmu ketika berada di sekolah. Dia bilang dia selalu melihatmu tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dia cerita begitu, tapi dia bilang dia cuma ingin aku—sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluargamu, katanya—tahu. Apa dia bermaksud melamarmu, batinku.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu murung. Aku juga bilang hal yang sama. Lalu dia bilang, mungkin karena dia."

Tenten berdiri, lalu berjalan melewati Chiyo untuk masuk ke rumahnya sebelum Chiyo kembali bicara, "Dia akan ke sini hari ini. Kau mau melayaninya?"

"Kenapa _obaa-chan_ bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Kalau aku tidak bilang, kau akan tahu dari jendela atas, tapi karena kau sudah terlanjut di atas, kau jadi malu untuk turun, dan akhirnya kau akan mengomel dalam hati dan cemberut seharian. Aku bilang sebelum terlambat."

Tenten mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menarik napas cepat, kemudian saat dia bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumah, sebuah suara yang cuma bisa dia dengar dari jauh terdengar di telinganya. Cuma dua meter di belakangnya.

"Oh, Tenten."

Gadis itu berbalik. Matanya terbuka lebar, alisnya terangkat tinggi, dan bibirnya berkedut.

"Ha-halo, Gaara-_san_," kata Tenten sambal mengangkat tangannya.

"Mana Chiyo-_obaa-san_? Aku mau membeli apel."

Tenten melihat sekitar, dan ternyata neneknya tersayang sudah pergi dari toko. Dia ingin marah, tapi ketika mendengar suara Gaara lagi, entah kenapa semua jenis emosinya langsung lenyap.

"Biar aku saja," kata Tenten. "Mau berapa kilo?"

Gaara terlihat ragu, tapi dia tetap berkata, "Satu."

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mereka kecuali harga anggur, ucapan terima kasih karena sudah datang, dan sampai jumpa lagi. Gaara menatap Tenten sekilas, sebelum dia naik ke sepedanya.

"Gaara-_san_?" panggil Tenten tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu menoleh, menyipitkan matanya tipis ketika melihat tangan Tenten bergetar. "Ada apa?"

Tenten menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku… minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya—ini jauh lebih melelahkan daripada dihukum lari sepagian oleh Iruka-_sensei_, pikirnya frustasi. "Semuanya. Aku—aku menghindarimu, padahal kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Gaara turun dari sepedanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Tenten. "Apa kakimu sakit lagi?"

"Ini bukan soal kaki!" Tenten langsung membekap mulutnya. "Bukan soal kaki," bisiknya. "Ini soal—soal kau. Dan aku."

Tenten menatap mata _jade_ Gaara dalam-dalam. "Hinata bilang ini keberuntungan, punya seseorang yang menyukaiku—a-aku bilang soal _obaa-chan_. Matsuri bilang dia ingin punya kisah seperti aku—m-maksudku punya nenek seperti _obaa-chan_—"

"Aku menyukaimu," potong Gaara, sambil tersenyum kecil pada Tenten. "Masih. Sampai sekarang."

Mata Tenten melebar.

"Karena sikapmu, bukannya berkurang, aku jadi semakin penasaran," kata Gaara. Keningnya mengernyit kecil ketika dia melanjutkan, "Tapi berminggu-minggu—itu memang benar-benar waktu yang lama. Kau, minta maaf soal itu, kan?"

Tenten merasa energinya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit setiap detiknya. Tapi dia mau kembali seperti dulu—dia ingin hidupnya kembali tentram, dan tidak dipusingkan oleh hal aneh yang tiba-tiba mendatangi hidupnya gara-gara seorang Sabaaku Gaara. Dengan sisa kekuatannya sekarang, dia bilang, "Iya."

"Aku memaafkanmu, kalau begitu."

Tenten mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanya Gaara.

Tenten terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng kaku.

"… oke."

Tenten tidak tinggal di kawasan yang ramai— dan sebagian besar dihuni oleh orang-orang seumuran neneknya—jalan yang berada di depan rumahnya juga bukan jalur utama anak-anak untuk melaluinya ketika mau berangkat sekolah. Dan karena habis hujan, dan suhunya yang dingin, dia bisa memaklumi tidak ada yang mau keluar rumah.

Situasi yang nyaris sepi ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kalau begitu—err… aku pulang dulu," kata Gaara tak yakin, sambil meraih sepedanya.

"Tunggu!"

Gaara berhenti bergerak.

Gadis bercepol dua menunduk ketika melihat mata _jade_ Gaara yang menunjukkan tatapan aneh. Kakinya perlahan mundur.

"Ten—?"

Suara Gaara tiba-tiba membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing, dan wajahnya seperti terbakar matahari musim panas. Sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya dari tadi akan meronta keluar, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir selain membuat kakinya bertambah cepat mundur ke belakang.

Sebelum Tenten mengerahkan semua energinya yang tersisa untuk berlari ke dalam rumah, setelah dia menarik napas sekencang-kencangnya, dan setelah dia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Gaara yang kebingungan, dia berteriak keras sekali, "Aku akan menyukaimu! Terima kasih banyak!"

.

—**Fin**—

dengan sangat tidak elitnya

.

.

* * *

A/N: Komen, kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati, terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ^o^

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

_Bazar akhir semester…_

"Aku baru melihat rambutmu pas tidak dicepol seperti sekarang," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Semester depan sering-sering, dong."

Tenten memutar bola mata. Dia melirik Hinata, yang tampak nyaman dengan kostum _maid_ yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang sudah sebatas pinggang tergerai begitu saja—agak heran juga kenapa Naruto kelihatan tidak pernah mendekatinya, padahal sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sahabatnya itu suka dengan si rambut pirang.

"Oke, lima menit lagi sebelum kafe kita dibuka," kata Sasuke dengan kostum _butler_ sambil mengangkat tangannya, minta diperhatikan. "Jangan ada yang salah, jangan ada yang ceroboh. Dan di sini bukan ajang untuk cari pacar, jadi… fokus! Kau dengar, Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ganbatte_, Tenten-_chan_!" bisik Hinata di sampingnya dengan senyum manis.

Tenten tersenyum.

"Oke. lima, empat, tiga, dua—" Sasuke berseru lantang "—satu!"

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. Meja-meja kafe yang sudah disewa untuk menggantikan meja kelas dalam hitungan detik sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Tenten bisa mengamati kesibukan Hinata, Ino, dan Matsuri sebagai _maids_, serta Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru—yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat benar-benar serius—sebagai _butlers_. Chouji yang bekerja sebagai penerima tamu di pintu depan tampak mondar mandir keluar masuk kelas, Hayate, Shino, Karin dan Sakura yang bertugas sebagai _chef_ kelihatan sering mengintip dari balik tirai, memastikan apa semua pelanggan menerima pesanan mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam melayani pelanggan dengan intensif, kafe mulai sepi. Hanya ada satu orang sekarang, dan sepertinya sudah mau selesai.

Sasuke meminta _maids_ dan _butlers_ berkumpul, dan dia berkata, "Setelah ini, kita akan bagi _shift_—karena pelanggan tidak akan sebanyak tadi. Aku, Matsuri, Ino, Naruto, dan Kiba akan berjaga pertama. Sisanya boleh istirahat."

Naruto tampak ingin memprotes, namun ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, akhirnya dia cuma melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan ke balik tirai yang menjadi pembatas antara kafe dengan dapur. Hinata melirik Tenten yang sudah melepaskan sarung tangan berendanya, lalu berkata, "Mau ke mana, Tenten-_chan_?"

"Kita keliling sekolah, yuk!" ajak Tenten. "Aku penasaran sama _stand_ di kelas sebelah."

Hinata melirik tirai itu, membuat Tenten tersenyum. Dia diam-diam mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil mengawasi keadaan kelas, lalu bertanya, "Hinata kenapa tidak satu _shift_ dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang melihatnya dan Tenten dengan pandangan cemas, lalu ke Naruto yang baru keluar dan membawakan pesanan pelanggan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Matsuri," panggil Sasuke. "Kau tukar _shift_ dengan Hinata."

Tenten nyengir. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mengangkat jempolnya.

Setelah mendengar bisikan ribuan terima kasih dari Hinata, Tenten keluar dari kelas dan berjalan dengan Matsuri. Tapi baru beberapa menit, gadis itu minta ijin pergi ke _stand_ klub memasak karena ada janjian dengan temannya.

Tenten memajukan bibirnya saat menatap punggung Matsuri yang berlari menjauh.

"Apa aku kembali ke kelas saja, ya?" tanyanya bingung. Sambil terus berjalan, dia melihat sekitar, mengamati setiap _stand_, lalu meraba kantong rok _maid_ tempatnya menyimpan uang.

"Pantas saja Sasuke mematok harga segitu untuk tiap makanannya," gerutunya setelah melihat daftar harga di setiap _stand_ yang menjual makanan, dan di kelas yang menyediakan jasa hiburan seperti rumah hantu atau karaoke.

"Sendirian?"

Tenten berbalik. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang berambut merah bata dengan wajah pucat penuh luka dan tangan yang berdarah-darah mendekatinya dengan pakaian kumal dan sobek di ujung-ujungnya.

"G-Gaara-_san_?" panggil Tenten memastikan, setengah tidak percaya.

"Kelasku punya tema _haunted house_," terang Gaara datar. "_Maid_?"

Tenten tersenyum lemah. "Sakura dan Ino yang punya ide."

Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Tenten akhirnya mulai melangkah pelan, disusul Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau… juga sedang istirahat, ya?" Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

"Berhenti sebentar," kata Gaara ketika mereka tiba di depan _stand_ yang menjual minuman aneka rasa. "Kau suka apa?"

"Hmm?"

Gaara mengamati daftar menu, lalu memesan dua buah _lemon tea_ pada salah satu penjual yang sedang melayani pembeli yang lain.

"Tu-tunggu du—" Tenten refleks menerima minuman yang disodorkan padanya.

Laki-laki bermata _jade_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka terus berjalan, meskipun Tenten tidak tahu mau kemana. Sesekali dia menyeruput minumannya sambil melirik Gaara, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Gaara juga melirik ke arahnya.

"Duduk."

Dia melihat sekeliling. Mereka berada di puncak tangga yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan lapangan sepak bola. Mata menatap Gaara sudah duduk di sebuah anak tangga yang diteduhi bayang-bayang pepohonan.

"Kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Gaara-_san_'," kata Gaara dingin dan agak bosan.

Tenten memegang botol jus di pangkuannya, lalu menatap lapangan yang sepi. Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambutnya yang tergerai. "Gaara-_san_… Gaara… _kun_…" katanya pelan, namun dia cukup yakin lelaki di sebelahnya bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku senang, kau menepati janjimu," kata Gaara, sembari memilin ujung rambut Tenten dengan hati-hati.

Tenten menatap Gaara, memperhatikan jemari lelaki itu sebentar, kemudian tersenyum manis.

.

—**Fin, really****—**

.

.


End file.
